1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting uplink control information (UCI) in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method for transmission of UCI over a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Long Term Evolution (LTE)/LTE-Advanced technology is a major research and development project initiated by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) in the recent years. LTE/LTE-Advanced, based on the Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing/Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDM/FDMA) technology, is dubbed as the “quasi-4G” technology. In LTE/LTE-Advanced, non-periodical UCI is multiplexed on a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) individually or together with uplink-shared channel (UL-SCH) data. Even periodical UCI may be transmitted over the PUSCH.
However, with the development of the LTE/LTE-Advanced, Coordinated Multi-Point (CoMP) technique is introduced and thus the contents of UCI involve multiple points instead of a single point. Accordingly, transmission mechanisms such as coding and multiplexing of the UCI on the PUSCH need to be reconsidered.